Vamonos! Grande Aventura!
by Empresapinaix
Summary: una docena de adolescentes van en una aventura! ¿Pueden salvar el mundo de los corazones y encontrar el amor? ¡descubrir!
1. Par'e Zero

**escritor** : lo siento si mi español es malo. Después de pasar 5 años en la prisión de los Estados Unidos, mi español se volvió malo.

Por favor disfruta la historia mis amigos. Lo creé con amor por el contenido!  
Aunque me pareció un poco racista, todos los juegos tuvieron lugar en Japón. entonces hice un juego que es menos racista y está en España

English:

I'm sorry if my Spanish is bad. After spending 5 years in the prison in the United States for crossing the border illegally,my Spanish became bad. Please enjoy the story my friends. I created it with love for the content.!


	2. Acto 1 - Chica francés

**el amor es genial**

"cuando yo y tú fuimos juntos fue mágico mi amor." el dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Atrás quedaron los días de luz invernal besándose fríamente en mi rostro,  
en esos días nublados, el gran orbe dorado de arriba era amigable. Cuando fue descubierta por la nieve o la nube cargada de nieve, dio color al día, encontrando cualquier destello de verdor que quedaba en el mundo. Cuando llegó la primavera, sus rayos brillantes no solo brillaban, sino también con un toque de calidez, una promesa de las próximas estaciones del año. Ahora, en el calor embriagador de agosto,

caminamos sobre la yesca del suelo del bosque, temiendo el momento en que debemos dejar su denso dosel protector y caminar la última milla bajo el implacable sol. El mundo está pintado de vivos colores por sus rayos, como una pintura nueva con aceites todavía húmedos. Ya no calienta suavemente nuestros cuerpos, devolviendo la vida a los músculos fríos; ahora quema piel desprotegida en minutos. Después de la ropa ligera de junio y julio, las batas y los sombreros de cuerpo entero no son bienvenidos, pero son preferibles al enrojecimiento y al dolor. En este largo mes, el sol no trae sonrisas, en cambio seguimos caminando, con la cabeza inclinada bajo su mirada furiosa.

-Miré el amor de mi vida a los ojos y dije: "te amo"-  
Ella se sonrojó y agarró mi mano con la ferocidad de un gran tigre de las colinas de la leyenda. Mi corazón latía con fuerza y cantaba como el credo de un asesino. Lo había hecho, había encontrado el nirvana. su nombre era **Lafayette** y la amaba. Fermentamos oficialmente nuestra relación hace un mes, para su deleite. Ella era extranjera, pero no me importó, ella era amable, así que era un sustituto.-

-El invierno ha pasado en su majestad sombría;  
habiéndonos traído cielos de grises ricamente veteados y árboles tan elegantes en su belleza desnuda. Esos días fríos para la calma y la reflexión están disminuyendo y una nueva energía se eleva. En este día de primavera, Tara ve las flores que colorearán su mundo para los días más cálidos, ondeando en la brisa como una sonrisa nacida del cosmos: felicidad en tonos brillantes. Deja que sus ojos fluyan de árbol en árbol, notando que los brotes están listos para abrirse a la luz, para ser como banderas verdes en el viento cada vez más cálido.

"Estoy tan enamorado de monjour~" ella dijo mezclando palabras en español y francés.  
luego metió la mano en su canasta de picnic negra y azul y agarró una fresa. aunque estaba podrido como diablos y no se podía comer.  
"..." ambos paramos.  
"jajaja" ambos nos reímos de esta desgracia. fue realmente divertido como ella.  
"¡Es la última vez que uso alt para preservar mis frutas!" sella dijo!  
Me reí de nuevo "Muy Bien!"

-Debido a las dos cosas opuestas que decide mirar, pero no directamente o con un espejo, sino un registro de ello, enciende su televisor y observa que incluso si eran las 3 de la madrugada cuando se despertó debido a la llamada y pasó 3 minutos de vestirse todavía eran las 3 a.m. en punto, no solo eso, sino que el cielo era como las 7 p. m. del verano, pero había algo diferente, el sol no estaba allí, una luna enorme lo reemplazó, era hermoso, la noticia decía que para algunos razón por la que incluso si pones un trapo frente a tus ojos aún verías todo menos la luna y que algunas personas que observaron a la luna directamente empezaron a decir cosas: "se están acercando" e intentan que más personas vean la luna directamente, la noticia también decía que por alguna razón todos los relojes dejaban de funcionar y que la extraña luna estaba sobre todos los países del planeta al mismo tiempo, como si fuera una noche eterna.

-podíamos escuchar su tren en la distancia, lo que significaba que tenía que ir a casa.  
ella me dio un beso de despedida,  
"Te amo~" Ella dijo en un acento.  
"igualmente" Le respondí con amor

ella se fue y mi esperanza continuó


	3. Acto 1, Parte 2 - Antonio el Hombre

**Una escuela es una institución diseñada para proporcionar espacios de aprendizaje y entornos de aprendizaje para la enseñanza de los estudiantes** , bajo la dirección de los docentes.  
La mayoría de los países tienen sistemas de educación formal, que es comúnmente obligatorio.  
En estos sistemas, los estudiantes avanzan a través de una serie de escuelas. Los nombres de estas escuelas varían según el país, pero generalmente incluyen la escuela primaria para niños pequeños y la escuela secundaria para adolescentes que han completado la educación primaria. Una institución donde se enseña la educación superior, comúnmente se llama un colegio universitario o universidad.

Actualmente voy a la escuela en el nuevo Franco - escuela secundaria para individuos dotados, estoy estudiando para ser economista.  
Pero en secreto, la escuela a la que voy también es una escuela de duelo. de hecho, soy el mejor en mi escuela.  
El día escolar había terminado y fue bastante tranquilo. Un par de chicas intentaron golpearme, pero la única chica que realmente amo es Lafayette ~

\- Hayooo! Pinaix-  
Me volví para ver a mi Amigo y casi a mi hermano: Antonio.  
Era una persona bronceada con cabello oscuro que llevaba un gorro de baño y un abrigo rojo. El era muy felíz.

-Oye- Dije atrás  
\- ¿Cómo era la escuela? -  
-aburrido- Yo Respondi.  
Él se peinó el pelo.  
\- Eres muy directo. ¿No estás...- Antonio Dijo decepcionado

mientras caminábamos, En la ciudad, la carretera era negra y fresca, con pintura amarilla tan perfecta como el libro ilustrado de un niño. Ahora que las torres y los suburbios persistentes han quedado atrás, esas rayas soleadas están envejecidas con grietas finas.  
La línea central ya no es una barrera de metal, en cambio, un metro de césped cubierto de maleza es todo lo que separa el este y el oeste. Los neumáticos traen una monotonía mientras navegan sobre el cansado gris que hay debajo y lo único que puede hacer que un conductor se salga de su estupor es un vehículo que pasa o una radio que se pone al máximo.

\- Se está poniendo muy soleado.- me quejé  
-No seas un monstruo(Vampire)- Antonio.  
-Nosotros- yo escupo.  
Eres terriblemente grosero, ¿sabes?- antonio, luego tocó su dedo en mi cabeza y culo.  
\- Si soy grosero, ¡qué cerdo eres!- yo respondí

El sol comenzó a ponerse y la **noche comenzó** como una cebra.  
Miré mi reloj y luego a mi amigo Antonio

-¡Tengo que ir!- Dije mientras miraba mi reloj.  
-¡ Adios hermano!- Antonio me dijo.  
Corrí a casa lo más rápido que pude. Quería llegar antes de perderme la cena.


End file.
